


Bad Dream

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, bad dream, dream - Freeform, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

It was late in the morning and the streets were bursting with life as he made his way down the road. It was always like this at this hour, the cars honking and driving past, people talking and yelling to each other cheerful as they went in and out of the shops. Matthias made his way down the street then turned left and continued on his way. 

 

The house he shared was only a few more blocks up this street where it was considerably less noisy. Which was good considering that while he was a morning person the two other residence of the house, were anything but. He lived together with his boyfriend of three years, Lukas, and Lukas’ younger brother, who was now spending his last summer with them before he’d be headed to college. This was a fact Lukas disliked greatly. But hey, that's life. 

 

He continued up the streets he knew so well however remained lost in thought. He thought of Emil leaving for college, which lead his thoughts to summer, which made him think of the beach, and then the ocean and then, to Lukas. The ocean always made him think of Lukas, because they shared so many things in common. His voice was soft and smooth like the sound of the water lapping onto the beach on a calm day. His eyes were the color of the water in the night time, a blue so dark it could be purple in the right light. His movements were collected and fluid like the calm waters out at sea. Dare he say he even matched the ocean’s temper, calm and held back on good days, but on the worst a force that could capsize one thousand ships. And just like it he was extraordinarily beautiful, if not more so, and that's a lot coming from a man who’s spent the majority of his life at sea. Yes, if the ocean had been turned to man, even for a day, they would match Lukas toe, to tip. He smiled thinking about it. 

 

When he arrived home he only half expected Lukas to be awake by now since he rarely woke up before noon on his own, however when he opened the door to their house he could see him through the kitchen doorway. Matthias made his way into the kitchen to see Emil sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal half finished in front of him, which he neglected in favor of his phone. Lukas was at the sink finishing washing the dishes from last night’s dinner. Matthias had cooked last night and so it was his turn to wash up. 

 

“Hey, sorry I was ou-” he began saying as he sat down across the table before he was cut off by Emil.

“We didn’t miss you.” He hissed sharply. 

 

He was taken aback by this and just stared at the young adult who looked back at him with venom in his eyes. He had always found it hard to tell when the pair were or weren't joking but he had learned not to take comments like this so seriously, but now didn't sound like a joke. But it had to be so he continued, “Ha ha, Ice. I just came back can you cut me a br-”

 

“He isn't joking, I thought we told you not to come back.” This time it was Lukas who spoke. Matthias felt his stomach tie painfully hard. “What?” He almost squeaked. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. 

 

Lukas turned around drying his hands with a dish towel and leaned back against the sink, “Really Matthias, I knew you stupid but I would think even you could of caught on.”

 

Matthias didn’t know how to respond. He opened mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

 

“I don't love you, Matthias. Hell. I don't even like you.”

 

This was wrong. Everything was wrong. He couldn't help himself now and began to cry, his body racked with sobs. People had always told him he cried too easily but he couldn't help it. 

  
  


He felt something lazily shaking his shoulder and he opened his eyes. The room was pitch black, bar the small light that flicked on and off across the room that came from the charging light of a laptop. 

“Matthias, are you okay?” Came the groggy, sleep-heavy voice next to him. It was obvious he was only half awake. Matthias turned from one side to the other so to face his partner. 

 

Lukas’ hair was messy and tangled in his face, his shirt pulled up above his stomach and his eyes still closed. They took all the other blankets but the sheet on their bed due to the summer’s heat, however; that did little to help the heat even after he had kicked off the sheet. He felt the tears still wet on his face, but that was okay, because all he could think about was the relief he felt. 

 

‘It was a dream.’ He thought and wrapped his arms around Lukas’ waist, pulling his lover closer into a tight embrace. This was met with a half attempted try to break free followed by a weak and sluggish argument, “Matthias, it's too hot for this and you're all sweaty.” Lukas sighed and relaxed into the embrace, “Bad dream?”

 

Matthias nodded in response. Lukas lazily pushed himself over onto his other side and pushed his back closer to Matthias’ chest, so that neither had to have the other’s breath in their face, which so early in the morning was never good as well as it added to the heat. “I'm not staying like this all night, it's too hot.” Lukas groaned. Matthias chuckled lightly under his breath and pressed his lips against the top of Lukas’ head. It was to hot for this, but he didn't really care at the moment. 

“I love you.” Lukas said tiredly. 

“Love ya too.” Matthias responded. “G’night.”

Lukas only responded with a short hum before both fell back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, leave a comment if ya'd like. I mean I'd like it but I can't really force you.


End file.
